In general, diagnostic devices that measure biological information of a user employs various communication methods to transmit measurement data to an external device, such as a computer and a mobile device. For example, a diagnostic device may connect to an external device using a cable or a USB for transmission. Recently, a technology has been developed of transmitting data using mobile devices, such as a gateway, a mobile phone, and a tablet, in which a short-range wireless communication module, such as a Bluetooth module and a Zigbee module, is equipped.
Korean Patent No. 10-0979274 introduced a technique of transmitting biological information through a USB or Bluetooth communication interface. However, when transmitting measurement results to a server over a network connection, most of the biological information measuring devices need to associate with a specific gateway, so that it is impossible to transmit data adaptively according to various communication environments.